Unexpectance
by Ronaelei
Summary: Horrible and terrifying things can happen when you least expect them. But sometimes, Unexpectance can be a great thing. *NOTE: Really old work*


A young teenage girl sat upon Hokage Mountain on a breezy autumn's day, gazing towards the sleepy village.

It was a Wednesday night, so no one was out and about. Most people were sleeping soundly in their warm beds. The only ones who dared disturb the eerie silence where the staff at the hospital the guards on the gate and herself.

She had awoken earlier that night, unable to sleep. She saw that she was still in the thin clothes she wore in the strange out-of-season heat spell they had yesterday.

She grabbed some medical books and went for a walk. She eventually found herself on Hokage Mountain, studying the night away.

But, she soon grew tired of that, and decided to let her consciousness go into it's own world of thought.

She awoke from her mind when a familiar smelling jounin vest was dropped upon her trembling shoulders.

''You should be at home, Sakura.''

Sakura gave a little smirk, so it appeared that there was someone else awake that night.

He sat down beside her as she wrapped his vest around her more tightly.

''I j…just came to th…think.'' Sakura's voice was trembling more than her body. She rubbed her hands against her arms in an attempt to

warm herself up a little.

The man leaned back and gazed at the stars.

''So this is your thinking place, huh?'' He sighed and leaned forward again ''I haven't been here in a while.''

''So what are you doing here now?'' She snapped.

The man chuckled. ''Well Sakura, do you think that I'm that much of a bad person, I'd leave you out here all alone?''

''How did you know I was here?''

''Magic.''

She hit him playfully. ''Haha Kakashi, very funny.''

''And my name's Bugs Bunny.'' He gave another low chuckle and leaned forward as Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs.

''Cold, are we?'' Kakashi enjoyed winding her up.

''N..no! I..I'm fine!'' Her lips were turning blue. She hugged herself even tighter as tears sprang to her eyes.

Kakashi sighed.

'_God Bless_.' He thought. He knew that she was having a real rough adolescent hood. –

- At age thirteen Sasuke left.

- At age fourteen she found out the truth about what happened to her clans all those years

ago.

- Then, at age fifteen she nearly gets killed by her ex-team-mate

- And now, on her sweet sixteenth, she finds out the truth about herself and what she can do.

Even though she was hiding it extremely well, she was breaking down inside.

''I know your scared Salura, but you can't let it get to you.''

And then the rosette haired young woman was crying her eyes out.

So, Kakashi did the one thing that came to mind – He hugged her and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Sobbing into his jumper, making it wet with salty tears.

There they sat for what seemed like a lifetime. Him gently rocking her back and forth and her stoked her hair. And her, clinging onto him like her life was at stake, crying bitterly, nuzzling into his warm neck.

They stayed like that until her crying came to a halt.

''Kakashi?''

''Hmm?''

She rubbed her face against his.

''How come you wear a mask?''

She received nothing but a childish giggle.

She looked at him, straight in his one visible eye.

''Tell me!'' She demanded.

''Show me…'' She pleaded.

Kakashi snapped his head up in shock. Did she really just ask him that?

Kakashi gripped either side of his mask. She leaned against him, their noses touching.

A million questions ran through his mind –

Should he show her?  
Was she going to give him much choice?

And most importantly - what about hiding his real identity?

While Kakashi was buried in his thoughts, Sakura had dared to slip his mask down to the tip of his nose. She had now removed her hands and they were placed on her lap.

She just stared at him. Waiting to see if she'd see or he'd tell her no.

Kakshi then took a chance, he took his mask off. Revealing all of his perfectly formed features.

Sakura just gazed at him in wonder. Studying every one of his porcelain features.

His strong over-powering jaw line, leading down to his slightly round chin.

She lightly traced her fingertips over his full, rosebud lips.

Every tiny speck of him fitted together perfectly.

Kakashi leaned forward; placing his warm, red lips against her cold, blue ones.

Shocked at first, she tensed.

As Kakashi made to move away, she relaxed and leaned in closer.

And once again, they stayed like that. Just kissing each other softly. Holding onto one another for dear life.

* * *

Sakura awoke in her bed. Instantly, many thoughts came to mind.

- Had she really kissed Kakashi?  
- Had Kakashi really kissed her?

-Was it wrong because he was her former-sensei?

She must have been dreaming

She leaned over to look ant the clock – 10:30 AM. And there it was – a pink sticky had been removed from her stack, written on and placed on her alarm.

The writing was curvy and neat – a difference to her quick, scruffy handwriting she had picked up from Tsunade.

_Sakura,  
I brought you home after  
you fell asleep on the  
mountain. I don't know  
if you can remember, but  
we only kissed. Don't forget  
it's you day off today,  
sleep in. And if you want to  
talk, you know where to_

_find me.  
Kakashi x_

She paid particular attention to his kiss at the end and smiled, so it was true.

Unexpectance can be a great thing.

* * *

OMG She updates! Lol, it's been like... a year since I've done anything of . Lol, been to busy I suppose. But I am BETA-reading now. So that's all good! And if you guys need a BETA I'm ya gal!

Anyways, moving onto the story. Ahh, this was written for my Ota-niisan. She's an awesome person, who totally obbsesses over KakaSaku (damn right!) and deserves this awesomeness.

So yeah, I'm still alive and I am going to be releasing something very awesome shortly. You will be wow-zad!


End file.
